Banjo
How Banjo joined the Tourney Banjo and Kazooie set off to aid Alisa Bosconovitch, when she is having trouble fighting Gruntilda. They happen upon Bottles, a good friend of Alisa's, who decides to help them out by teaching them various teamwork powers, which help them get through the evil witch's lair. They also meet Mumbo Jumbo, a shaman who helps them by turning them into various animals and objects to help them traverse to areas they normally would be unable to, and Heihachi Mishima, who welcomes the bear and bird to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Classic Mode Ending Movie Banjo does an uppercut to Alisa Bosconovitch and goes "Yahoo!" Alisa then powers down then collapses (with the same collapsing animation from Tekken: Blood Vengeance) and nearly crushes Banjo who then gets up with "Ow!" Banjo then rubs his head and wonders what to do with her. Hours later, Banjo brings her to Starbase 12. A Starfleet officer (voiced by Dave B. Mitchell in English, Tessho Genda in Japanese, Serge Bourrier in French) examines her and says "Wow. She must make a good Starfleet candidate." Banjo goes "Guh huh!" and the officer pats his head. "Well, Mr... Banjo. I'll get you a commendation." the officer saluted. Character Select Screen Animation Banjo does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and goes "Guh huh!". Special Attacks Breegull Bash (Neutral) Banjo will grab Kazooie and slam her to the ground, hitting any opponents in front of them. Beak Barge (Side) Kazooie barges forward, attacking any opponents in front of Banjo and Kazooie. Flap Flip (Up) Kazooie will use her wings to assist Banjo in doing a high-jumping back flip, allowing them to recover from a long fall. Beak Buster (Down) If Banjo is in the air, he will flip upside-down and Kazooie will pound the ground with her beak. If Banjo is on the ground, he will jump forward, flip upside-down and Kazooie will pound the ground with her beak. Wonderwing (Hyper Smash) Kazooie will shield Banjo with her wings, making the pair invulnerable to harm for fifteen seconds. When time runs low, a clock ticking then an alarm will sound, then the move ends while Banjo says "Oh...". Power of the Mighty Jinjonator (Final Smash) The Jinjonator appears, and gives Banjo a ride. The Jinjonator can be controlled with a crosshair, like the one that Dragoon uses, up to ten times. The first nine hits cause heavy damage, and the tenth hit causes a One-hit knockout. Victory Animations #Banjo tilts his head with his paw to the side while saying "Guh huh! YAHOO!". #Banjo bows with his paw extended while saying "Guh huh! Oh...". On-Screen Appearance Kazooie breaks out of a wooden board that was placed on the ground, then Banjo appears and puts Kazooie into his backpack then goes "Guh huh!". Snake's Codec Conversation :Bottles: "Hello?" :Snake: "Who is this?" :Bottles': "This is Bottles." :Snake: "I can't understand what you're saying. If you can understand me, I need some information about this weird bear who keeps a bird in a backpack." :Bottles: "Oh, the bear is named Banjo and the bird is named Kazooie. They work together as a team and that's why Kazooie rides around in Banjo's backpack, so she's always ready to assist Banjo if he needs it." :Snake: "Uhh...I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number." Trivia *Banjo doesn't say "Uh-oh!" in this game, even during a high fall. *Banjo shares his English voice actor with Wizpig. *Banjo's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Despite the fact that Banjo never appears in the Tekken series of games, Alisa Bosconovitch is Banjo's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. In Tourney 2, he gains a second rival going by the name of Garuda Alacos, and he also gets a midgame opponent going by the name of Pocahontas. Category:Banjo-Kazooie characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans Category:Previously Downloadable Characters